gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Swords
Swords (刀 Katana) are among the most common weapons in the story. Swords are usually used by Kenjutsu and Iaido practictioners, but there are also other kinds of these weapons. Katana The traditional japanese sword, about 1 meter long with a blade measuring from 60 to 75 cm, which can be used with both one or two hands. The bigger variant is called "Tachi" (Literally Longsword), while the smaller type is called "Wakizashi", and can be used as a secondary or emergency weapon. Thanks to its specially built blade, the katana is deadly in the right hands, though it can't cut through armor or thicker weapons, and can actually be snapped by larger weapons. Also, weapons with a longer reach like spears or naginata put the sword to disadvantage. In Gamaran, most of the warriors use katana. Schools focused on the use of this weapon include: Ogame School, Kannari School, Souen School, Itten School, Ikkou School and Kibe School. Despite being a ninja and not a swordsman, Fujibayashi Saizou carries a katana as his weapon of choice, and many members of the Muhou School (both commanders and soldiers) are armed with swords. Shinobigatana Also called Ninjato (Ninja Sword) resembles a katana, but is slightly shorter and possess a straight blade. Is usually worn on the back, with the handle pointing upward. Most of the members of the Tamagakushi School are armed with these weapons, and one of Kura Shiden's swords resembles one. Monohoshizao (Laundry Pole) Special swords used by the Ogame School, they're oversized, straight katana with the handle wrapped in a cloth. However, they're not used in combat, but rather as situational weapons: Sakura Shinnojou uses one of them to locate and wound Arimaru under the sand. Mystery Swords The Kaito (怪刀) which can mean both "mystery sword" or "beast sword", consist of huge, oversized katana or Oodachi. The Ichinose Clan is known for wielding such weapons, called "Sadanaga" (lit. Long Choice). Both Zenmaru and Kai have one, and another user is Tatehara Ginji, though he doesn't belong to the Ichinose Clan. *'Kutaragi Sadanaga'(久夛良木 定長, no real meaning): Zenmaru's Sadanaga, its handle and sheath are covered in wrappings and has a squared ring for pommel, with a tassel tied to it. It lacks a proper crossguard and was made for an offensive strategy based on restless attacks. When not in use, Zenmaru keeps it wrapped in a long sack. *'Kai's Sadanaga': The Sadanaga owned by Kai, it looks the same as Zenmaru's, only without the tassel. So far its name hasn't been revealed. It was cracked in the battle against Mario Kujou. *'Kasumi Shirosada '(霞白定): Ginji's weapon, its handle is built like the one of a standard katana, but with no tsuba. The blade is made from the finest steel, and gets thinner after the initial part and becomes thicker again at the tip. Unlike the Sadanaga, this sword relies on speed. Murderous Blade Kyojin (凶刃) the three swords of the Maruyama School. *''Murderous Sword: Aogasumi ''(蒼霞 Blue Mist):' Ichida's weapon, is composed by two twin swords with very thin blades, light as feathers, which are used in coupled. The blades are very sharp and thanks to their thinness they're also very fast, allowing Ichiro to unleash a barrage of deadly attacks in a matter of seconds. *'Murderous Sword: Ginguruwa'' ''(銀廓 Silver Enclosure):' Terujiru's sword, is a rather complex-looking sword: the main blade is short and knife-like, while another, longer curved blade coming out of the back and pointing forward. According to Shimon, Terujida takes advantage of the sword's odd shape to take his enemy by surprise, disarm him and finish him off. Ginguruwa isn't seen in action as Shin uses it to kill Terujiru offpanel. *'Murderous Sword: Kurotsuji ('黒辻 Black Crossing):''' Kouzou's sword is a nodachi (field sword) with a barbed edge resembling a fang. According to Shimon, the sword has a tremendous power, but the blade is snapped inhalf by Shin Other Swords *Mamiya's Rapier: Suzunosuke's western sword, is a straight, pointy sword with a thin blade and an elaborated crossguard. Thanks to the blade's shape, it's very flexible and can move fast and unpredictably. However, it's easy to break. *Nishio's Sword: One of Nishio Motoji's weapons, resembles a katana except for the straight, single-edged blade and short handle. Its characteristics aren't explained. *Nishio's Jutte Sword: The other weapon of Nishio, this sword resembles a jitte (forked truncheon) with sharp blades. Presumably is used in a similar way, to disarm or break the sword of the opponent. *Unnamed Giant Sword: A colossal sword with a rectangular straight blade and an european hilt, is used by one of the members of the 47th Corps in conjunction with Juugan. It can cleave the dirt with ease with its sheer weight. *Unnamed Giant Falchion:' A large sword with a curved blade and long handle, but without hilt. Is used by one of the 47th Corps to attack Gama. Seems to rely on weight and power. *'Unnamed Giant Scimitar: A huge sword with the hilt of a katana and long, thick blade culminating in a curved, massive tip, which adds weight to the blow. *Genbou' (絃奉 Offered String): The precious sword of Murasame Riko, is a katana with a barbed edge (different from Kurotsuji's), is made to increase the destructive power of the slashes, and can also break enemy blades. *'Souen Maru (双 炎丸 Twin Flames Ring): Also known as the Kamigaki School Unusually Shaped Sword. This sword is comprised of two swords stuck together at the hilt. The blade has a gap between the two swords and their flat tips connect at the top. *Utsumi's Sword: The curved sword of Utsumi, resembling a persian scimitar or an indian Tulwar. *Arimaru's Sword: Arimaru's weapon, it has a straight, double-edged blade and is mounted on a special handle that completely covers the user's hand. *Tsuchiryuu's Sword: '''Tsuchiryuu's shortsword, resembling a chinese broadsword. Category:Weapon Category:Sword